Scream
by ClockworkRabbit
Summary: -For the corrupted one- Arthur decides to give Kiku a whole new reason to scream while they watch a horror movie one night...


**This fanfic is for my darling Nihon roleplayer and great friend **the corrupted one**. ILOVEYOUKIKU! This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ or any of its characters despite my constant endeavors. Téa, AKA Anglapan, belongs to the awesome **the corrupted one**.**

* * *

Kiku loved his boyfriend for many many reasons. Two such reasons were: he was a great lover and he was daring.

So it came as no surprise when the couple were settled cuddled on the sofa one night after putting their young daughter Téa to bed (for the third time) and watching a Japanese horror movie that Arthur decided to take advantage of his daring side and not to mention Kiku's clinginess during horror movies.

The two nations were watching the original Japanese version of "The Ring" and Kiku, by chance, was officially creeped out so he was clinging to his boyfriend.

Arthur, on the other hand, had a completely different view on the movie—the gasps it elicited out of the Japanese man only served to turn him on. It was then he decided to give the other nation a new reason to scream.

"Come sit on my lap if you need to, love," the Brit whispered innocently into the other's ear, trying to bite back a grin.

Kiku nodded, carefully climbing onto his boyfriend's lap, seeking the safety and comfort of his warm and loving arms.

Arthur smirked, waiting for a 'jump scene' in the horror movie to sneak his hand into Kiku's shirt and tease a nipple.

Kiku's gasp came out confused as he automatically shuddered under Arthur's touch.

"Shh… only scream when something happens in the movie, yeah?" Arthur whispered excitedly into his boyfriend's ear as he pinched the sensitive nipple between his fingers. He knew it would serve as a challenge for the younger man.

Kiku slowly nodded, knowing their daughter was just in the next room. He tried to focus on the movie, but what with Arthur now nibbling on his neck in addition to slowly working on the other nipple, it was proving hard to either pay attention or stay quiet.

Arthur changed course and skimmed his fingers down the center of Kiku's abdomen to the button on the slacks the Japanese man was wearing. As he undid the button and unzipped the zipper, he licked a hot trail up Kiku's neck to his ear, nibbling on that next.

Kiku had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning. Arthur's hand was already palming him inside his slacks, and he let his forehead drop down to rest on the Brit's shoulder. He allowed himself to give a soft, short scream when Arthur squeezed him to tug him out of his pants.

Arthur grinned, feeling his boyfriend's member becoming hard already. He pumped him in his fist hard and slow, rummaging in the cushions for a condom. Yeah, magic had a lot to do with Téa's birth, but they could never be so sure.

"Straddle me, love," he ordered quietly, listening as Kiku's panting matched that of the foolish girl's on the screen.

Kiku shifted, legs shaky as Arthur continued to pump him as he managed to place a knee on either side of the English nation's lap.

Arthur cursed under his breath when he realized they didn't have any lube around so he dropped the condom on the sofa cushion next to him and brought his fingers up to Kiku's mouth.

"Suck," he whispered huskily, smirking when Kiku immediately took the fingers into his mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes, softly moaning himself from the way his boyfriend sucked on two of his fingers.

Without warning, he stopped pumping Kiku's cock, then pulled the fingers out of his mouth, pushing the man's slacks down, and thrust those two fingers into him.

The Japanese nation let out a surprised little scream as Arthur located the pleasure spot inside him so quickly.

Arthur rubbed against it a couple of more times, then moved away from it, scissoring his fingers. He chuckled. "Can't have that happening too fast," he whispered.

Kiku would've retorted, but just having the English nation's fingers inside of him felt good—oh so good. He backed up onto those fingers, clutching at Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur chuckled again. He opened the condom packet with his teeth, pulling the rubber out, holding it between his teeth as he undid his own pants and pulled out his already-engorged cock. As he continued to push his fingers in and out of his lover, he prepared his own self rather quickly.

Pulling out the fingers, the Brit pressed his lips against the Japanese's ear. "Ready?"  
Kiku slowly nodded, straining to hear what was happening in the movie to be prepared.

Arthur reached in between them, lining himself up with Kiku's entrance. He smiled at his boyfriend before thrusting up quickly to entice a scream.

Kiku let out said scream, echoing the scream coming from the speakers.

That was when they heard the soft creak of a door opening and the voice of their young daughter.

"...Mummy? Daddy?"

Kiku's half-lidded eyes shot open. He and Arthur became painfully still... at least, for a moment.

Arthur covered Kiku's mouth as he pushed up into him again, replying to their daughter. "I told you to stay in bed, Téa. I'm not going to tuck you in a fourth time." He winked at his boyfriend, whose muffled groan only served to make him thrust up again.

"...but I heard Mummy scream."

Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the worst: that their daughter would come in and see what they were doing just because the Japanese nation was careless in how loud he was.

Arthur saved them though. "Don't worry; we're only watching a very scary movie, love. If you don't go back to bed, the boggies in the tele will come out and get you." He chuckled to himself as he pushed Kiku back onto the sofa to thrust into him harder.

Kiku heard a gasp through his soft moaning, and then the thump-thump-thump of little feet as their daughter ran back to her bed.

Arthur smiled down at his boyfriend, uncovering his mouth. "Dodged a bullet there, love," he chuckled softly.

Kiku groaned quietly as his prostate was hit, then glared up at the Brit. "You… ah! …did that on purpose, uhn!" he complained in a whisper, arching up into Arthur's body.

Arthur chuckled again. "Turns you on though," he whispered back, running the tip of his finger up Kiku's weeping member, eliciting another quiet moan.

Kiku's cheeks flushed, and he reached up to encircle his boyfriend's neck, closing his eyes again. "C-can't… s-soon…"

Arthur pressed a kiss onto Kiku's lips, then said, "I know," before lifting the Japanese's hips to thrust deeper into him.

"A-Arthur…!" Kiku bit his lip, seeing from the corner of his eye that the movie itself was coming to its climax. "Uhn! C-coming!"

"Let it out, love…" Arthur mumbled, leaning into him.

Kiku covered his mouth as a long moan escaped his throat while his release spurted onto their stomachs.

Arthur quietly groaned as Kiku's passage tightened and clamped around him, bringing him closer to his own completion.

It was soon after the Japanese nation was milking the Brit for all he had, Arthur groaning into Kiku's ear as the strength of his release broke the condom.

After collapsing, Arthur's ears picked up the ending theme of the movie through their panting.

"Think… we're gonna need another movie, love…"

* * *

**SUCKY ENDING IS SUCKY! OTL I'm sorry, Kiku! I hope that was good enough for you and that the whole fic gave the preview I sent you justice. D'x  
Hoped you all enjoyed; it was my first full APH fanfic. :'D ((Asakiku is amazing, FYI~))**


End file.
